souls of the lost
by Kaleb Grim
Summary: two souls lost in the dark found the made a path to the light in the dark


Kaleb Grim Presents:

A Castlevainia FanFiction

Pairing: Soma Cruz & Mina Habuka

Rating M for sexual themes and violence

Setting: Castlevainia Aria of Sorrow on GBA

I may be taking a few too many liberties with Soma's mindset and Mina's description but what the hell I don't profit from this work other then the reviews I may get

Castlevainia: Love in Sorrow

A young man with white hair and violent looking eyes ran through the corridors of the immense castle toward the entrance where a certain red haired young woman awaited him not knowing of his transformation into the lord of the castle the reincarnation of Dracula himself. After his battle with the missionary Graham, he was filled with the darkness of the estate that once housed the Count.

Urges that he had never known had surfaced and with those came the darkened lust he felt for his childhood friend as they were both eighteen she had grown from a gangly little girl to a lithe and demure young woman. He stopped_, Soma Cruz _he had to hold on to that identity he wasn't Dracula he was Soma but the dark power he wielded proved that he did inherit the mantle of the Count but he would not let the evil power of the castle take hold over him. He clutched his head shaking furiously to try and dislodge the lust filled fantasies of his friend.

A flight of Valkrieis swooped down at him. He gazed up at them "Good" he thought "I can think about something else" He jumped up to meet them and readied Calim Solase with one stroke he cut the nearest Valkire in two, spinning around he caught another in the chest running through the warrior of Odin.

The body of the monster vanished and more came at Soma. He ran at them swinging the glowing greatsword with the ease of a butterknife he broke through them and killed four of the remaining six Valkrieis. The last two enraged at the death of their sisters charged after him. Soma focused on the soul of the Valkire and an astral being came forth and with one mighty stroke slew the remaining two with little effort.

Soma returned to his task of going back to the entrance of the castle yet as he came closer to where Mina waited his heart beat faster and his pulse quickened. "What is going on I've never felt this way towards Mina" as he thought this a dark voice echoed in his mind "You know that's not true boy you've lusted after her since you were thirteen, her small yet supple body, Her soft red hair that shines like a fire when tousled and smells of cherry blossoms and cinnamon, those lusciously pale red lips her shining azure eyes." "Yes those eyes are so deep I could lose myself in them forever."

Soma shook his head "Noooo! I can't think about her that way she's too special for that, she is…. She is …. The woman I love, even in this cursed form I love her. I have to tell her so that even if the castle takes me she will know of my love for her, but I will not have her against her will." The voice in his head laughed "ah tis as it was five hundred years ago I found love only to have it brutally taken from me" "Quiet Count I am in control here and Mina is to be respected and revered not lusted for and fantisiesed about! Is that clear?" "Ha I am doing no more than what you have done boy. I fail to see the logic as I am a part of you. And if you had not noticed she is more attracted to you than ye realize boy. Why I can practically smell the arousal that radiates about her in your presence she won't decline your advances should you choose to act upon your base desire for her flesh."

Soma stopped walking, "NO! She is too pure a being for me to defile in such a manner I can't, if she knew the truth about me she would never speak to me again." The dark voice of Dracula could only laugh at Soma's self loathing "Would she now? Then tell me why when you went back to the entrance after defeating that accursed missionary did she accept you with open arms she could tell that you had changed but yet she still would not shun you. Why? Because she is in love with you boy now go and claim her as yours so that none but you shall know her love." Soma had to admit the specter made sense.

With renewed strength he made his way back to the entrance hall of the castle where Mina waited.

Mina Habuka sat outside of the massive construct by herself. Yoko was with her but she was unconscious, that was when she heard footsteps. Mina turned around expecting to see Hammer coming back with more supplies but was pleasantly surprised when she saw Soma walking out of the shadows. "Hello Soma." She called to him. He smiled at her his pale white hair ever wavy with the odd breeze that blew through the area.

When he saw her smile he knew what he wanted. As he walked to her his mind raced with the many possibilities that the conversation that he had in mind would have. Little did he know that not one of them would depict exactly what would transpire between the two friends in that space at that moment.

Mina looked at Soma, she had grown accustomed to his presence over the years and they had forged a friendship that seemed to anchor them both. Yet here in this hell something within him surfaced something that had been there ever since she'd known him although dormant. Yet she felt safest when he was here with her and her heart ached when he returned wounded from the monsters that roamed the castle.

That's when it hit her _"Oh my lord"_ she thought _"I've fallen for my best friend!"_but when had it happened and how? She watched Soma move towards her. A warmth spread over her cheeks when he removed the Dracula's Tunic armor he'd found in the castle leaving him in his black shirt and blue jeans. "I guess I've always loved him it just took this whole mess to get me to see it" Mina walked up to him "Soma, how are you doing?" she asked. Soma flashed her a weak smile. "Heh heh I ran into a group of Valkrieis and they got in a lucky strike."

Mina held a hand over her mouth when she saw the wound on Soma's back. "How horrible, it must have hurt so badly. Let me tend to it Soma, please?" Soma was beside himself he had always just gone to a sanctuary and drank the water that flowed there but now here he was alone with Mina in this god awful place yet no monsters would bother them here. "Soma you should probably take off your shirt so I can get a better look at the wound. Okay?" Soma looked at her but her gaze told him that power or no she would win this fight and he was powerless before her. He grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and lifted it off revealing his light yet well muscled build, his pale skin showed his muscles in the moonlight making him look like a god to Mina.

Soma sat down in front of her so she could tend to the wound on his back. Mina hesitantly touched his shoulder and traced her finger down his back sending a pleasant shiver down his back. Soma loved the feeling of her hands on his body and as she touched him he closed his eyes his mind filled with fantasies of the two of them in some intimate setting and not in the courtyard of Castlevania. Mina touched her other hand to Soma's back, Soma held in a groan of pleasure as her warm hands roamed over his naked back. She came to the wound, it was a thin gash, nothing life threatening but she couldn't help but throw her arms around him and bury her head in his back. "Soma you always do this, you always act like nothing is wrong but deep down everything in you is going to hell I just wish you'd tell me what was wrong, damnit Soma I... I love you" Soma turned around and put his arms around Mina and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Mina I love you as well... but what if I'm not always like this what if I turn into something that would plunge this whole world into darkness? Would you love me then Mina? Could you love a monster?"

Mina smiled at him and hit Soma upside the head. "You big dummy you could never be a monster to me I love you too." His eyes widend as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, Soma began kissing back the grip he had on Mina was almost as if he was afraid if he let go of her he would lose himself and give in to his loathsome carnal desires. Mina could tell he was holding back so she broke the kiss "Soma I'm not some fragile doll and I'm well aware of where this event is going and I want it too Soma so stop holding out on me Soma." Soma's eyes grew wide again and he did the most amazing thing she had seen him do since arriving in this baston of hell. He smiled.

(I won't bore any of you with details on how Soma removed Mina's cloths the punchline is she wound up naked under Soma)

Soma gazed upon the pale red haired beauty that was Mina Habuka and what a sight it was, she was laying on his coat and they used her robes to cover their bodies. He captured her lips in a soul searing kiss that made her shudder with wanton desire. Mina reached for Soma, her nails digging into his back she pressed her mouth against the crook of his neck, moaning in blissful passion. Soma nipped and sucked at Mina's neck his hands roaming over all of her till he found her warm wet core. He stopped kissing her and stopped strokeing her core. "Soma wh- why d-did you mmm stoooop... Soma?" "Mina I want to take you but only if your sure this is what you really want"

"I'm sure Soma."

Soma kissed her once more and then he positioned himself outside of her enterence "Mina after this there's no going back I'll be too far gone to stop myself so if you're sure then" "Soma! for gods sake take me! Soma didn't need anymore encouragement then that. He got ready and then with one quick thrust he sunk in to the hilt of his member. Mina cringed with pain clenching her teeth. "I'm sorry Mina I..." Mina held a finger up to his lips "Shhhhh Soma it always hurts just go slow okay." he nodded and that was it he began thrusting his member in her at a slow rate at first.

"Ohh Soma yes please faster" she begged he complied with her request and as he went faster he went deeper filling her to the peak. "SOMA!"

Two souls lost in the dark found each other and made a path to the light in the dark.


End file.
